


Knew You'd Never Leave

by romanticalgirl



Series: Naked Eyes [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Knew You'd Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Willow ducked inside the door and watched him walk back to his van. Seeing him walk away was much more difficult than she thought it would be. The night had been perfect and she knew that he had been thinking about how the night was going to end for a while now. She looked at herself in the mirror that hung in the foyer.

She smiled and swung the door open. "Oz!"

He turned around, his look questioning.

She held up his bow tie. "You forgot something." She waved it in the air and then tucked it into the low-cut neckline of her dress. "Come and get it?"

He growled low in his throat and turned back toward the house. Something in her smile told him that she'd thought through her earlier reservations. He walked to her, a look of excitement and anticipation in his eyes. Walking through the front door, he pushed it closed with his foot.

"Are we playing hide and seek?"

She giggled, turned and ran up the stairs. "Maybe."

He followed her slowly, an impish smile on his face. He wasn't sure what had brought about her change in attitude, but he was determined to enjoy it. "Willow? Come out, come out wherever you are."

"Nope. You have to come find me."

He strolled casually down the hallway, his sensitive werewolf hearing already alerting him to her location. She was standing right behind the door of her bedroom. He could both hear and smell her. The light gasp of her breathing sent a wave of pure desire through him. He could sense her excitement and it was easily adding to his.

He heard the soft rustle of fabric as he moved to the door. "Willow?"

She giggled and he opened the door slowly. She stood there, silhouetted by the soft light, wearing nothing but her lingerie. Her dress had been tossed aside, he could see the green fabric out of the corner of his eye, but his whole being was focused on the beautiful woman in front of him. She stood shyly, yet not embarrassed in front of him.

"Your bow tie is somewhere. You did say you wanted to play hide and seek, right?"

Oz moved closer so that he could feel the heat radiating off of her skin. His callused fingertips lightly brushed over the soft lace of her teddy. They traced down over her breasts, making sure not to pause against the nipples that stood out in high relief. He didn't want to move things too quickly. Still using the lightest of touches, he ran his fingers over her slim waist down to the garter belt straps. Hooking his fingers under the elastic, he slid them down to the top of the silk stockings. "There's not many places to hid it."

She shook her head, unable to speak. He had yet to touch just her skin and the anticipation was breathtaking.

He stood straight and looked her in the eyes. The soft green was dark with desire and he could practically sense her heart pounding in her chest. Without looking away, he slid his tuxedo jacket from his shoulders and carefully undid the buttons on the shirt.

Her hand reached out to stop him. Stilling his hands, she slowly unhooked each fastener until the material hung away from his chest. It was mostly bare, and she wondered, as she had so many times before, where all the hair from his monthly condition went. She pressed her hands to the warm flesh. Her breath caught as he hissed. "Okay?"

"More than."

She nodded and moved her hands over his shoulders, sending the shirt to join the jacket. Sliding her small, warm hands down his arms, she tenderly grasped his belt buckle. She cast a quick look at him. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip in an effort to control himself. Giving herself a proud smile, she undid the buckle then his fly and let the black pants fall to the floor.

Oz ran guitar chords through his head, desperately trying to maintain some control. All he wanted to do was run his hands all over her, but he knew she was nervous. He didn't want to frighten her with his ardor, so he simply stood there while her hands explored him.

Willow caressed his smooth flesh with her eyes. She helped him step out of his shoes, socks and pants before turning her attention to his briefs. They were form fitting, highlighting his very prominent erection. She giggled again, this time from nerves. Hooking her fingers under the waistband, she gently pulled them to the floor.

He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Baby?"

She looked up at his face, amazed by the tight control there. "Yeah?"

"I'm not gonna be able to stand much longer."

She ran her fingers along the length of his sizeable erection, reveling in the velvety skin masking the hardness beneath. "Your legs trembling?"

He whimpered as her hands petted him. "Will…please?"

She stood and took his hand. They made their way to her bed and she sat down. He stood in front of her, his eyes pleading. She shook her head slightly and bent down. He watched in awe as she took him in her mouth, her soft red lips surrounding him.

"Oh, God, Will. Please?" He couldn't control the trembling in his limbs and he knew if he didn't get some sort of support, he was going to fall. He hadn't prepared for this and the unexpectedness of it all was overwhelming.

She pulled away. The cool air of the room hit him as her mouth left him. His body seemed to quiver and she took pity on him. "Lay down?"

He did as she asked. She moved off the bed so that he could stretch out then sat beside his prone figure. She touched his hard nipple with her fingertip, smiling at his shiver.

"You're sensitive."

"You can be too." He had a hopeful look in his eyes, but she shook her head.

"Not yet. I want to play now." Her eyes pleaded with him and he couldn't help but nod.

"Play all you want."

Happiness lit up her features and she stood up. Taking off her shoes, she moved to straddle his legs. Settling herself mid-thigh, she rubbed her silk covered legs against his. His breath caught. "Do you like that?"

"Mm-hmmm." He closed his eyes, resigning himself to being tortured the sweetest way possible.

Straightening, she lay her hands flat on his stomach. The soft, reddish blond hair darkened as it went lower. She moved her hands forward, rubbing over the hard nubs of his nipples. His hips raised slightly as she hit the sensitive spot.

Leaning forward, she replaced her hands with her lips. Taking the nub between her teeth, she suckled him using her lips, teeth and tongue to tantalize him.

Oz couldn't concentrate. Not only was her mouth wreaking havoc with his nervous system, but the satin and lace of her teddy brushed against his cock with every movement. He clutched her bedspread tightly in his hands to keep from grabbing her and flipping her over. He wanted nothing more than to trap her beneath him and ravish her.

She kissed her way along his collarbone and up his neck before pausing over his lips. "You're being so sweet, Oz. Letting me play with you like this. I'm not scared at all."

"Willow, I want this to be the most wonderful thing in the world for you, but if I can't kiss you soon, I'm likely to go out of my mind."

"We can't have that now, can we?" She smiled and kissed him, molding her mouth to his. Her tongue darted into his mouth and he caught it, applying suction. She braced her arms on either side of his head; her lace covered body pressed tightly to his. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down completely on top of him.

She gasped as his erection ground against her, his hips moving in a slow circular pattern. He slid one leg across the back of her knees to hold her still before changing his rhythm to slow, languorous thrusts. He looked up at her through half closed eyes. "Let me undress you? I know you're nervous, but I want to feel you against me."

She pressed her hips to his briefly before pulling away. Her smile lit up her face as she sat next to him. She straightened her back so that her breasts thrust forward provocatively. "I think I'd like that."

With trembling fingers, he undid the small hooks that held her teddy together, finally slipping the soft material from her body. He gazed at her in awe, marveling at the perfection of her skin. "You're the most beautiful woman, Willow Rosenberg." He captured her lips in a kiss and brought her back down on top of him.

She pressed the hardened tips of her breasts to his chest, delighting in the feel of the rough hairs against them. She wriggled her hips slightly to rub the soft curls of her sex against his throbbing erection. He groaned, trying to remain still so that she could explore the sensations without fear. Lying still for a moment, she kissed his earlobe. "Oz?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Wanna play with me?"

"Thank God. I wasn't sure how much longer I could have lasted." He groaned in relief against the hollow of her throat.

She giggled, moving her head to kiss him. "I love you Oz."

"I love you, Willow." He stared into her eyes for a moment thinking of her wrapped in her Eskimo outfit. "From the moment I first saw you."

She blushed, which he found endearing, especially in light of the fact that her entire naked body was pressed tightly to his. She slid one hand along his side, reaching up to rub his nipple with her thumb. He arched his back, bringing their bodies even closer together.

Wrapping his arm around her, he rolled her onto her side. Sliding a hand over the soft swell of her breast, he let it continue down until it reached the vee of her thighs. She moved her hips forward and he slipped his hand between her legs.

Parting them further to give him better access, Willow lay back on the bed. Oz propped himself up on one elbow to look down at her. Giving her a quick smile, he bent his head to capture her nipple between his lips. She sighed happily as his tongue and teeth tormented the hard nub.

Listening to her soft moans of pleasure, Oz slid one finger to part her wet lower lips. Pushing deeper, he stroked the walls of her sex, teasing her.

"Oh, Oz," she breathed.

Sliding another finger in, he began thrusting slowly. Releasing her nipple, he watched her face as she focused on the feeling on him inside her. He could sense the tension building in her and the smell of her arousal was almost overpowering. Inserting another finger, he began rubbing small circles around her clitoris with his thumb.

Her breathing became more labored as he sped up his thrusting. Her body pushed down to meet his hand. She raised one hand to her own nipple, pinching its aching hardness. Oz smiled down at her; jumping slightly as her other hand grasped his cock and started stroking it. Long smooth strokes followed by short ones that concentrated on the overly sensitive tip quickly accelerated his breathing to match hers.

"Willow…"

She met his eyes and smiled, nodding her head. He pulled away from her warm hand and slipped his from inside her. He positioned himself between her satiny thighs, placing the tip carefully at her opening.

"Will it hurt?"

"Maybe a little. But I promise, not for long." His eyes shone with love and desire as they met hers.

She nodded again. With infinite slowness, he let himself glide inside her, the wetness from his earlier attentions making the passage smooth. He felt the barrier and stopped, letting her adjust to the feel of him. When he finally sensed her readiness, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Ready, baby?"

"Ready."

He thrust forward and she cried out, gasping at the sudden flash of pain. He lay still again letting her get used to him. She took a deep breath and tentatively thrust her hips forward. Smiling, Oz braced his arms and joined the hesitant rhythm she'd begun.

He watched in fascination as the worry lines and slight twinges of discomfort were replaced with the warm flush of excitement. Seeing the tension leave her, he decided it was time to build up a different kind. He sped up their pace with several shallow circular thrusts followed by an unexpected deep one. She cried out, her body arching up in response.

He repeated the pattern, feeling her body gear up to meet him on the long thrust. Her arms circled his neck pulling him down for a kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he held himself inside her, straining with each pump of his hips to go deeper.

Willow cried out again. Her body felt alive with pleasure. Each meeting of their joined bodies applying pressure to her aching clitoris. Raking her nails down his back, she firmly grasped the firm globes of his ass to hold him deep inside her as her body spasmed in orgasm.

As her nails clawed across the smooth flesh of his back, Oz lost control. His hips moved of their own accord, thrusting hard inside her as he spilled himself inside her.

Collapsing in a sweaty, tangled heap, they struggled to catch their breath. Willow looked down Oz's back with concern. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. No, hurt is not the word for what I am." He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled down at her. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Thank you for waiting." He moved off of her and pulled her to rest against his chest. She curled up to him, her head on his shoulder. She heard him chuckle. "What?"

"A witch and a werewolf in love. Do you think that's in any of the fairy tales?"

"If not, we'll write our own."

"By the way, where did you hide my tie?"

"Oh, it's in the closet."


End file.
